8bitbookclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Borf the Giant Badger
Borf was a horribly diseased Giant Badger who fought in The Mourning Woods team in the Monster Madness Tournament. Borf died ___. Borf was known for his overwhelming grossness due to his badger rot, a contagious disease between badgers that causes hair and flesh to slowly fall off (among other things). The loss of hair made Borf look like a really gross man and his tail flopped sadly like an Orca kept in captivity. Borf would also continuously be shitting himself without realising as he had no bowel control. During Borf's fight with Dixie the Pixie in round 2 of tournament, Borf was tricked into thinking he was in an old folks home and had kids who didn't call him. After he came back from the illusion Borf was left feeling distraught, realising it's better to have loved then lost to have never loved at all. The Monster Madness Tournament Round 1 In round 1 Borf fights Ruth Chris the Riding Horse. The fight starts with Borf biting very aggressively then peeling back his paw to reveal his bloody brown rotting claws and slashes Ruth Chris, leaving him greatly wounded. A child calls out to Ruth Chris saying "You can do it Ruth!" which inspires Ruth to gets up on his back legs and put one hoof across it's face and neigh "you can't see me". Borf voids his bowels without even realising. Ruth rears up and hoofs Borf in the face rather successfully, knocking out some rotten teeth. In round 2 of the fight, Borf peels back his upper lip to reveal his loose rotten teeth and savagely bites Ruth, killing him. Borf swings Ruth's body around and attempts literally beat a dead horse with his claws, though he's swinging so wildly that his claws can't reach. From all the movement, Ruth's throat is ripped out (an action which causes Borf to loose some teeth and swallow a lot of blood) and the audience is horrified. Round 2 In the second round, Borf fought Dixie the Pixie. Before the fight starts, Dixie throws some of her pixie dust into the crowd that makes them all horned up. Borf also throws clumps of his hair into the crowd which make people barf and some other people just straight up leave. In the fight, Dixie made Borf believe that he was trapped in an old folks' home where he is being beaten by the workers and none of his kids are calling. Dixie showed mercy and decided to put Borf to sleep, dispelling the illusion in the process. This confused Borf as he now misses the feeling of loving something as before he didn't love anything. Borf, now free from the spells bites Dixie and swallows her whole. Dixie's pixie dust then starts making everyone in the audience had a bad trip and foam at the mouth for about thirty minutes. Borf then weeps for the loss of his imaginary children. Semi-Finals In the last round of the semi-finals, Borf fought John Elway the Flying Sword. Upon entering the arena, Borf starts throwing clumps of hair at the crowd again, covering and killing one person instantly. During the fight, Borf pukes nonchalantly. After some back and forth, John Elway does a beautiful yet sorrowful sword dance through the sky which one wouldn't think a object meant for and destruction could pull of. John goes up to Lord Beran Murphial's Shit Son so he can touch the blade (which cuts him slightly), then he rockets up into the sky and fires down through Borf's skull. Parasite infested fecal matter pours out of every one of Borf's wounds and rusts John Elway slightly.Category:Characters Category:Mourning Woods